


Someone Should Lick Charlie's Neck

by SaraWeasley101



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time Mac Kisses A Dude, Fluff, Grinding, Letting Go Of Religious Guilt, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Unnessecary chit chat in the middle of making out, according to charlie anyway, soft charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: Maybe Mac is fed up with all the pent-up attraction he feels toward guys. Maybe he finally wants to know what it feels like to kiss a dude. Maybe Charlie happens to be the only man in the alleyway that day.





	Someone Should Lick Charlie's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by their team-up during episode 3 of season 10 ''Psycho Pete Returns''. I watched it for the first time yesterday and had 2 thoughts: 1. Someone should lick Charlie's neck. 2. Mac needs to come out for reasons. And Then This happened:

Mac pushed up Charlie against the alley wall and framed his face with his forearms. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Mac’s gaze lowered to Charlie's lips, who then proceeded to wet them with his tongue. Mac grunted as if in pain and leaned his forehead on the cold stone wall, breathing out. Charlie whispered in Mac’s ear after a while: ‘’Mac? Are you ok?’’

Charlie ran his hands up and down Mac's spine reassuringly. Mac finally replied:  
‘’Charlie… I can’t… I can’t ignore it anymore.’’  
‘’It's okay Mac. You can let go. God won’t be mad. I promise.’’

Mac trembled at his words. He leaned closer to Charlie's face, close enough to feel his scruff on his cheek. He inhaled before lowering his mouth where Charlie’s collar ended and his skin began. He applied a feathery kiss on the warm skin and stood motionless. He let his lips linger as his heart stopped beating altogether. He was waiting. Waiting to be smitten by God. To be pushed away by Charlie. To puke from nervousness. But none of that happened. Instead, Charlie moaned. 

The sound ignited a raging fire in Mac. He grabbed Charlie’s hips and stilled him on the wall. He groaned and licked his way up to Charlie's jawline. His beard itched Mac's lips. Mac would never admit it, but he's in a constant state of arousal whenever he's in the presence of guys. Not to mention that when they have beards it only grows exponentially. He stopped midway to his jaw, where his neck was smooth and sucked. then licking a couple times before continuing his journey. Charlie substituted his petting for gripping at Mac's back. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes slammed shut with pleasure. 

Mac finally reached his lips and he captured them without hesitating. He’s done overthinking his attraction to men. Every molecule in his body exploded. He was kissing a boy. He was living his deepest, most repressed, fantasy. His tongue invaded Charlie’s who welcomed it with a muffled sound. Mac could feel the muscles of Charlie's arms holding on his shoulders. Mac grunted as his torso shifted against the other man. He felt the pecs a little under his through both their shirts and moaned. Mac enjoyed the feeling of the square hips against his. Charlie smelled different than women too. Muskier. Like his childhood, which was weird. None of them women smelled like his memories. (With further experimenting Mac will come to realize this is unique to Charlie. Well except Dennis. But that's a whole other story.)

Although Charlie was very small of a guy, his voice was still low as Mac shoved his thigh between his. He was only craving release for himself but was excited to see it obviously did something for the other man too. Women mostly groaned (not in a good way) when Mac rubbed against them. Charlie jerked his waist forward brushing his crotch on Mac’s thigh. He gasped. 

‘’Shit, Charlie. You’re hard.’’

‘’Well yeah, you’ve been breathing down my neck for 15 minutes, I'm not made of stone.’’

‘’No, I know but like. You’re a dude. And I made you hard. Me. Another dude.’’

‘’Mac. You've been turned on by other guys a bunch of times. You know better than anyone that it's not that rare.’’

‘’I know I like it. I didn't know you were gay too.’’

‘’Except I’m not gay’’

‘’Yeah, okay. I just came out of the closet and now you're gonna deny your sexuality too? Charlie, I can feel your boner. You're grinding on my thigh as we speak.’’

‘’I’m grinding because you decided to chit chat in the middle of fooling around. And I'm not in the closet. I've said it many times. I'm attracted to anyone who will have me. I'm not picky like you and Dennis. I'm like Dee.’’

‘’You have low standards?’’

‘’No, Mac. We like to keep our options open. Now are you going to take care of my hard-on or am I going to have to download techpocalypse on Dee's phone again?’’

‘’No need to lower yourself to that. You're gonna come harder than you've ever come in an alleyway before’’

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie came all over Mac's shirt. Mac stopped giggling and his eyes turned dark. Charlie liked it. He dropped to his knees and sucked Mac dry.
> 
> The End.
> 
> tumblr: sweetdcharlie


End file.
